


Last Kiss

by FireflysLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Ending, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Everybody Dies, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Civil War's climax went like The First Avenger and The Winter Soldier's: Steve loses Bucky and his will to live?<br/>Or<br/>Everyone dies in Siberia but there's still a fluffish ending anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit drunk and a bit Stucky-feelsy, and this happened.

The Siberian wind whips through the open windows, slicing at every unprotected bit of skin. He ignores it.

The shield bounces off the armor and back into his hand. It’s like he’s back in Brooklyn again, but this time it’s not only Bucky who does the fighting for him. He lost all respect for Tony Stark a long time ago, but a fire of hatred burns in his gut now.

Suddenly, Bucky has Tony backed into a corner and his metal hand is prying at the arc reactor on Tony’s chest. He’s screaming, in frustration, in pain, Steve doesn’t know.

The arc reactor explodes then.

Steve’s world slows to watching Bucky arc across the open space, then fall with a sickening thud against the ground, his metal arm gone entirely, and his neck… bent at an angle that is just _wrong._ Steve scrambles over to him, grabs his flesh and clutches at his wrist.

There is no pulse.

Steve’s vision goes red. He stands, and turns on Tony, who looks absolutely terrified.

Steve picks up the shield from where it had fallen, and blocks a blast from Tony’s suit. He uses all his serum-and-rage enhanced muscles to tear into Tony’s suit. The shield rends it apart, and soon Steve is staring Tony in the face.

“Wait!” Tony shouts.

“No,” Steve says.

“He killed my mother!” Tony says.

“And you killed him,” Steve replies, then brings fists down. He doesn’t do it with the shield, it’s a disservice to Captain America’s memory, whatever that might be. It’s a disservice to Bucky that Captain America and not Steve Rogers should do this. So Steve Rogers kills Tony Stark with his bare hands.

They’re covered in blood by the time it’s done, and Steve drops the metal-encased body. He looks over at Bucky, so still and silent on the ground. He expects tears, but instead a cold certainty roils up in him. Twice before he had thought he lost Bucky, twice before he had tried to kill himself. Once by crashing the plane, once by giving himself up to the Winter Soldier.

But this time he _had_ lost Bucky. There was no third chance for them. So he reaches into a pouch on his belt and pulls out a pen and paper.

_To whomever finds us;_

It begins, then explains Zemo’s plans, the other Winter Soldiers, the Avengers’ innocence, and finally what happened here. He takes a knife from Bucky and pins the note to Tony’s suit.

Then, he reaches over Bucky’s body, pulls a gun from his belt, and takes it out.

It’s not the first time he’s been in this position, but it will be the last.

A strange calmness washes over him then, and he almost smiles as he puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.

 

He had expected darkness, nothingness. But instead he got… green?

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Bucky asks him as Steve blinks his eyes.

“Here?” Steve asks.

“We’re dead, you idiot,” Bucky says. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I… couldn’t live without you,” Steve says.

Bucky shakes his head. Steve thinks this is a dream, but it feels so _real_.

“You’re such an idiot,” Bucky says. “God, I never even got to tell you I love you.”

Steve laughs. “I never did either.”

“Well,” Bucky says. “Eternity seems like a pretty good place to start, doesn’t it?”

It does.


End file.
